I'm Dreaming of You Tonight
by Kota Magic
Summary: Sonfic about Inu Yasha and Kagome missing one another from their respective time periods.


Songfic  
Inu Yasha  
"I'm Dreaming of You Tonight"  
  
Disclaimer: Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.  
  
  
(Kagome is laying on her stomach on her bed and gazing out the window at the stars)  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
  
(Close-up of Kagome's somewhat entranced face)  
  
And I wish on a star, that somewhere you are thinking of me too  
  
(View of the window, a shooting star flies by; the scene descends and Inu Yasha is seen from the backside sitting in a tree, legs crossed, stargazing)  
  
'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
  
(Inu Yasha's view of the sky shows Kagome holding a small pillow)  
  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
  
(Sky view turns into actual Kagome, who hugs her pillow and looks lonely)  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
(Kagome sprawls out on her back and stares at the ceiling)  
  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me  
  
(Kagome smiles and closes her eyes)  
  
Wonder if you've ever seen me, and I  
  
(Flashback of Kagome and Inu Yasha sitting together, but Inu Yasha is looking the other way on purpose)  
  
Wonder if you know I'm there  
  
(Flashback of Inu Yasha being seduced by Kikyou while Kagome, trapped, fruitlessly tries to get his attention.)  
  
If you looked in my eyes, and you see what's inside would you even care?  
  
(Flashback of Inu Yasha and Kagome looking into each others eyes [you know, right before the Kikyou stuff happened])  
  
I just wanna hold you close, but so far  
  
(Back to Kagome on her bed, but now she's frowning)  
  
All I have are dreams of you  
  
(Flashback of a dream where Inu Yasha holds Kagome in his arms and just as their lips meet, the scene wavers like water ripples and Inu Yasha suddenly disappears.)  
  
So I wait for the day, for the courage to say how much I love you  
  
(The dream Kagome looks out sadly, somewhat downward, the background reverts to her room)  
  
Yes I do  
  
(Kagome looks up a little, suddenly)  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
(Kagome turns over onto her side, blink dreamily, and falls asleep)  
  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight.  
  
(Scene changes to Inu Yasha in the tree, only this time from the side. He is gazing upwards, seemingly lonely; close-up of his crossed arms show them tighten, as if hugging himself)  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
(Scene changes to Shippo, sleeping curled up at the base of the tree. Something shiny falls on his face and he twitches awake. He wipes off a water droplet and looks up, as if expecting rain)  
  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me.  
  
(Close-up of Inu Yasha's face, now teary-eyed, with a shiny streak down his face)  
  
Coraçao…  
  
(Inu Yasha is seen from the backside, watching a shooting star go by)  
  
Can't stop dreaming of you…  
(Scene reverts to Kagome sleeping, but now there are tears in her eyes)  
  
Não pode de parar de pensar em ti…  
  
(Kagome dreams of her and Inu Yasha, smiling, and Inu Yasha is hugging her from behind)  
  
Como que nessisito…  
  
(Inu Yasha is asleep in the tree, but still sitting up, his head bowed forward; in his dream, Kagome is smiling at him)  
  
Mi amor…  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
(Inu Yasha suddenly wakes up and jumps out of the tree)  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
(On her bed, Kagome opens her eyes, there is a shadow over her)  
  
I still can't believe  
  
(Kagome's eyes suddenly pop wide open)  
  
That you came up to me and said "I love you"  
  
(Inu Yasha is standing over her, smiling, then lip syncs 'I love you' with music)  
  
I love you too  
  
(Kagome's face lights up with joy and she lip syncs 'I love you too')  
  
Now I'm dreaming of you tonight  
  
(Kagome rolls over quick and kneels up on her bed to hug Inu Yasha)  
  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
  
(They embrace tightly)  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be.  
  
(They gaze into one another's eyes)  
  
Than here in my room, dreaming with you here with me!  
(Slowly, they lean in and kiss deeply)  
  
(Scene slowly backs away from them; view of the window shows Shippo poke his head quietly over the sill, see them and smile, wagging his tail; scene slowly goes out the window behind Shippo and to the night sky, where a shooting star goes by)  
  
FIN  
  
  



End file.
